Transcription:Young Indy
(Someplace where the sun shining bright, the camera pans down to a young Indiana Jones using the Staff of Ra to focus the sun's rays.) Lil' Indy: Blam! Blam! Take that! (he fries the ants with the staff until his teacher shows up and snatches the staff away) Teacher: Young man, if you are not going to use the Staff of Ra properly, then you can't use it all it! Lil' Indy: Aww! Teacher: You'll get this back at the end of the week. (she walks away with the item leaving Indy to kick the ground in frustration) Marion: (runs up to Indy) Indy, you have to help me! Those bullies stole my dolly! Leader Bully: (laughs evilly as he and his friends tortures the doll) (Marion cries and Indy walks over to confront them. The bullies' torture of the doll stops as they see Lil' Indy glaring down at them.) Leader Bully: What do you want, Henry? (Indy takes his snatches the doll away from the bullies and into his arm and tips his hat to the trio before running off. A group of boys are play catch and stops as Indy run through them and so does the bully trio as they mow down the group. Next, Indy goes to the slide and goes on it before jumping off then, swings to the hoop rings to other side. The bullies grabs a boy in a plastic bubble.) Bubble Boy: Please, no! I-I'm easily nauseated! (is being pushed by the trio) (Lil' Indy tries to return the doll to Marion but quickly runs as he sees the bubble boy rolling towards him in a fashion like a boulder trying to crush him. He trips over the rock as the bubble boy rolls over him and into busy traffic causing Indy to wince as a crash happen offscreen. He checks his head looking for hat and spots it near the merry-go-round. Indy looks back and sees the trio still chasing him and jumps onto the merry-go-round causing it to spin wildly as he reaches for his and grabs it. One of the bullies tries to grabs him but gets kicked into a spinning rope between two girls and screams in pain as Indy finally returns the doll to Marion who looks on with gratitude as he bail to the car. The two remaining bullies continue to chase Indy while blowing spitwads at him.) Lil' Indy: Start the station wagon, mom! (his mom stops doing her crossword puzzle and looks at her son) Start the station wagon! (she starts the car as Indy slides other side of the car as the bullies blew more spitwads as they hit the car window while Indy looks on with a victorious grin as they sped leaving the bullies frustrated while he catches his breath) Indy's mother: How was school, honey? Did you make any new friends? Lil' Indy: (he looks down at the shake in shock) There's a shake in the car, mom! WHY IS THERE A SHAKE IN THE CAR?!!! Indy's mother: What? I picked up some Burger King for you! Lil' Indy: I hate shakes, mom! I hate 'em! Wanted a soda... (Cuts to static) Category:Transcriptions